


Protein Shot

by angryschnauzer



Series: Bucky & Lance - Gym Buddy Shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: 18+, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Sloppy Seconds, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: This is a sequel to the fic ‘Talking In Tongues’, and things get dirtier.Summary: After sharing a shower with Lance and Bucky, they take you to bed and fill you up in the best way possible.





	Protein Shot

Protein Shot

You looked up bleary eyed at the menu board on the wall, blinking a few times as you read through the options at the Juice bar.

"Miss? What'll it be please?"

Attempting to focus your eyes through the haze of exhaustion before finally finding your voice;

"I need something that will wake me up" you admitted, the girl behind the counter smiling kindly.

"How about a super fruity passion?"

The sound of a muffled giggle behind you brought your mind back to the cause of your tiredness. Ignoring it you smiled at the clerk and agreed, watching as she started to pull together the fruits and veggies that would go into your order.

"Would you like an extra protein shot for that little extra boost?" she asked innocently, however the dual guffaws of laughter behind you had your mind backtracking to the previous evening.

-

12 hours earlier

You were happily sandwiched between Bucky and Lance as you lay on your bed in a post orgasmic bliss filled state, Lance's chest pressed to your back as he pulled you close, cupping your breasts as Bucky pressed close to your front, kissing you firmly as the three of you writhed on the bed like a nest of snakes.

Over the next few minutes your bodies moved and shifted, lips tracing patterns over heated skin as fingers sought out pleasure. When Bucky lifted you by the hips so you were straddling his thighs, your back to his chest as he cupped your breasts. Lance settled himself kneeling between Bucky's feet, leaning forwards to kiss you before you worked your way down his chest. Taking hold of his hard cock you pumped him a few times before craning your neck to dart your tongue out at the bead of precome that pooled at his tip, just begging for you to taste him.

A groan from behind you drew your attention back to Bucky, his hands running smoothing over the curve of your ass as you were bent over in front of him;

"Doll, you keep waving that ass and pussy in my face and I won't have any choice but to fill ya up"

Grasping Lance's cock you turned back and smirked at Bucky;

"Go ahead Bucky, let me feel you..."

His expression darkened as one of his hands dipped between your legs, his voice coming out in barely a whisper;

"You got some protection Doll? We didn't exactly come prepared for this kinda activity when we set out for the gym tonight..."

You glanced at Lance's dick in your hand before considering Bucky's;

"I... I have, but I don't think they'll fit, either of you..." you considered your options for a moment; "I'm on the pill... and got tested last month..."

Lance pulled you up until you were looking him in the eyes;

"I'm tested regularly as part of the Olympic team committee..."

"And I haven't been with anyone since...." Bucky cleared his throat; "Urgh yeah, I’m clean and tested..."

Leaning forwards you pressed a single kiss to Lance's lips before leaning back and twisting your upper body to do the same with Bucky, cupping his cheek as your voice was low;

"Fill me up Bucky..."

At the sound of your words you felt his thick cock twitch against your folds, his flesh hand reaching down to line himself up, his metal fingers gripping onto your hip as he guided you down.

The first touch of his cock at your soaked entrance had you gasping, your eyes going wide as you felt how thick he was, Lance's chuckle bringing your attention back to him;

"That's our girl, stuff yourself with Bucky's dick, get you ready to take mine"

He leant forwards and kissed you, his tongue dominating yours before you broke away from his lips and leant fowards, taking his cock in your fist before opening your mouth and taking him as deep as you could.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Lance's hands immediately flew to your head, guiding you as you started to rock back and forth between Bucky and Lance, as you pulled off of one the other would fill you from the other end. Bucky’s hands were now firmly gripping onto your hips as he pulled you back to fill your aching cunt, his cock reaching parts within you that you didn't even know existed.

You could taste Lance's cock, his precome now a steady flow as you managed to hit the back of your throat making you drool around his girth, each thrust from Bucky making you moan around Lance and drive him even closer to his orgasm.

Just at that moment there was a loud knock at your apartment door, a shout of 'PIZZA' coming from the other side of the door.

"Fuck..." Lance cursed under his breath, pulling free of your mouth.

A string of spittle trailed from your lips to the angry red tip of his cock as he closed his eyes and let out a groan. You watched as he grabbed a pillow from behind Bucky and a few bills from his wallet before holding the pillow to his crotch and disappearing from the room.

You heard the door open and the delivery guy start to talk before stopping mid sentence; obviously the sight of a naked man answering the door with just a pillow covering his junk was a tad distracting.

"... urh, your pizza..." you heard the unfamiliar voice stutter out

"Thanks, keep the change"

"Urgh, you sure, this is like fifty bucks..."

"Dude, I’ve not exactly got any pockets to put change in this pillow..."

Smiling at Lance's sass you were distracted as Bucky started to fuck up into you with earnest and you managed to stifle your moans until you heard the door click shut, before bouncing harder as you rode Bucky.

His metal hand curled around your front and started to rub at your clit, his breathing heavy behind you as he drove you rapidly towards your peak.

"Oh fuck... Bucky... don't stop..."

Your eyes were closed as he bounced you up and down on his cock, enjoying the endorphins that were already filling your senses, when a voice interrupted you;

"Carrying on without me?"

Your eyes flew open and you saw a very naked and very hard Lance standing at the doorway, an open pizza box balanced on one arm as he ate a slice. You tried to respond but you were so close to coming that it was taking over, instead all you could do was let Bucky rub and fuck you until you came hard, Bucky's groans telling you that your trembling walls had set him off and you felt him fill your womb with thick spurt of come time and time again.

He wrapped his arms around your stomach as you both just basked in the afterglow of your orgasms, your eyes closed until you heard the quiet thud of a pizza box landing beside you. Looking up you saw Lance standing at the side of the bed before climbing on, a smirk on his face as he took a bite of pizza;

"Hungry?"

You nodded, but licked your lips as you wanted an entree before your appetizer. Leaning forwards you took Lance deep into your mouth, sucking hard as you could already feel him twitching against your tongue. Feeling Bucky move slightly behind you, you whimpered as his softening cock shifted in your pussy, your comingled come leaking out and dripping down your thighs. Above you Lance started to pant, his breaths becoming short and you readied yourself, the first shot of come shooting over your tongue as you swallowed around him and his hips bucked back and forth, stream after stream of his seed filling your mouth until he let out a groan and fell back, landing in a heap in front of you, his pizza crust hanging from his teeth.

Swallowing Lance's load you rolled off the bed, standing tentatively on your injured ankle and grabbed a bottle of water that sat on the small table at the side of your bed. As you gulped down the tepid liquid you looked at the two naked men that lay before you as they casually ate pizza, their bodies flushed from their recent orgasms, shafts glistening from your efforts.

"You want extra sausage Babe?"

Lance smirked at you as he lifted a meat laden slice from the box, and you matched his grin as you took it and bit eagerly into it. Settling onto the bed the three of you rested back against the headboard, quietly chewing on your pizza.

Three slices later you sat back happily, the warm feeling of Bucky's real arm around your shoulders making you cuddle up to his side, Lance laying on your other side, his fingertips dancing over your naked skin. As his touch moved over your stomach towards the apex of your thighs your gaze shot up to his face;

"Lance...?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Are you hankering for some dessert?"

"I was thinking an after dinner show..."

He rolled onto his back, fisting his now hard cock as he bit his lip. You contemplated your options; you'd finished eating a fair while ago, your ankle was feeling better now, and god if you weren't still horny as hell for these two men that were in your bed. Moving carefully on the bed you straddled Lance, leaning down to kiss him as you positioned yourself over his angry red tip.

Resting your hands on his wide shoulders you slowly sank down, a groan escaping your lips as he filled you up. You'd thought that after Bucky you'd be stretched and loose, but the recovery time had made your body tighten up again, the thick shaft now filling you a tight fit to say the least. You went to lift your hips and start to move but Lance's hand shot to your hips, holding you flush against his crotch;

"N-n-not yet...god...you're so fuckin' tight...."

He took a few quick breaths, as if preparing for a difficult gymnastics move, his eyes screwed shut before letting out a long breath and looking up to you;

"Okay Babe, let’s do this... ride me like it’s a spin class"

Moving your hips you started to rise and fall, your groans soon filling the room as you bounced up and down on Lance's cock. Arching your back you felt the thick tip push so beautifully against your gspot and you felt the first tremors of an orgasm starting to peek at the horizon. When Lance leant forwards and caught one of your nipples between your lips it was the trigger than had you coming hard. The feel of your spasming walls set Lance off, his back arching off the bed as he pushed up into you and you could feel his cock shooting thick spurts of come deep within you, the heat of his seed filling your womb and seeping out where he was plugging you tight.

As you came down from your orgasm you rested forwards onto Lance's chest as it rose and fell from his own exertion. Resting your cheek on his hard pectorals you saw Bucky laying next to you, his eyes dark with lust as he fisted his cock in his metal hand, his thumb swiping over the leaking tip as he bit his lip.

"That looked like fun" he said with a smirk

Lance's voice was gravelly as he responded;

"You shoulda joined in Buck..."

"Nothing stopping me doing just that Golden Boy"

At that moment you felt Lance shift beneath you, his cock twitching back to life within your come soaked cunt. Still splayed on top of his hot body like a cat basking in a sunny spot on a rug. The feeling of Bucky's warm skin pressing against your back had your eyes drooping, that was until you felt the cold brush of his metal fingers against the slick on your inner thighs. His beard brushed against your bare shoulders as he oh so slowly and gently slid one metal finger into your hole alongside Lance's cock. Muttering praises as his lips danced over your heated skin, he started to work his finger in and out, his voice a low rumble that helped you to relax and allow for a second finger to slide in alongside the first.

"Doin' so well Doll, taking my fingers. I can feel you opening up for me... you think you can take my dick in there too?"

The thought of being double stuffed by these two men caused you to clench around the beautiful penetrations filling your body, a groan slipping past your lips as you felt Bucky's hot breath on your cheek;

"I ain't doing anything until you say I can Doll..."

Even in this crazy lust filled situation you considered your options. This wasn't a kind of offer that came up in your love life. You'd never been one to shy away from the kinkier side of things, so swallowing nervously you nodded;

"Yes Bucky... just... go slow?"

He pressed his lips softly to your cheek;

"I will... we will Doll" He pushed himself up so he was kneeling behind you; "No relax, this is gonna be a tighter fit than Cap's training shirts"

Lance snorted beneath you, and you presumed it was a reference to one of their friends. Either way you willed the tension in your body to ebb away, and as Bucky started to tenderly push his fingers in and out of you until he could slide a third digit in.

"Hey Lance, Pass me that lube on the side"

The toned gymnast beneath you reached over, grabbing the small bottle on the bedside cabinet and handed it to his friend;

"Surely she's wet enough already"

"Dude, I gotta get in here..."

Behind you Bucky squirted a generous amount onto his flesh hand before smoothing it over his aching cock, giving himself a few self indulgent tugs before he slowly withdrew his fingers from you only to replace them with the tip of his hard shaft. Running his hands up and down your spine he uttered quiet praises as he slowly but firmly pushed forwards, and you felt the thick bulbous tip slip into you.

"OOOH FUCK"

"Shhhhhh" Lance looked up at you with genuine concern; "Its ok babe... just take a deep breath and exhale slowly... I promise this'll feel real good real quick..."

You felt Lance pull out a little to allow for Bucky to slide a couple of thick inches into you, the lube doing its job and easing the way. For a moment the three of you just lay still together, your doubly stuffed body finally relaxing to the thick intrusion, and that’s when you made the most miniscule roll of your hips;

"HOLY FUCK!"

"DOLL... WARN US IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT AGAIN"

A smirk spread over your lips, it had felt so good and you knew you wanted to do it again;

"How much warning? Is this enough warning?"

Rolling your hips again you felt both men slide in, at least two thirds of their thick shafts inside you and a chorus of lewd groans filling the room.

Lance's reached up and pulled your face down to his, kissing you fiercely as he started to flex his abdomen and slide up into you until he was balls deep.

"My turn" Bucky muttered behind you, and you felt Lance slide out as Bucky pushed in, this time causing your eyes to roll back in their sockets and a moan so loud escape from your lips that you were sure your neighbors would make a noise complaint.

At that point the boys let rip, as one pulled out the other pushed in. There was never a moment were you weren't stuffed full of throbbing meat, and as another orgasm rolled through you, you were delirious with pleasure.

You could hear your own voice, but it felt disconnected from your body you were on such a high from the endorphins rushing through your body;

"Harder..." you heard it cry out; "Both of you fuck me harder! At the same time! Fill me up!"

Neither man disappointed, and soon they found their perfect rhythm, the three of you moving together in a chaotic union that had all of you chasing that sweet release, pushing harder until it happened, both men pushing in deep one final time as they came in unison. Your own peak hit mere seconds later, your soft walls milking their seed as they filled your womb, the hot mess now streaming down your thighs and onto the bed below.

The following minutes and hours were a blur. Your body was limp with exhaustion and pleasure overload. You let the two guys manhandle you until you were laying beneath your covers, a warm washcloth having been tenderly applied between your legs. You made no protest when you felt two warm bodies slide beneath the covers with you, each man softly kissing you goodnight before you blacked out.

-

The clerk behind the juice bar counter stared at you;

"Miss?"

Blinking a couple of times you ignored Bucky and Lance behind you, declining her offer and instead just asking for the smoothie plain. As she set about her work you turned to two men, wanting to be mad at them but their cheeky smiles and tired eyes told you that they were as happy about the previous night as you were.

Lance leant forwards and pressed a kiss to your cheek;

"Sorry I had to leave early, had to teach the 7am class"

You smiled as Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulders and squeezed gently;

"It was ok man; we had a good talk this morning and then caught a cab over"

The sound of the industrial blender going quiet at that point brought your attention back to the counter, paying for your drink and thanking the girl for it as you stepped out of the way and let the guys make their order. Standing at one of the high tables you swirled the bright pink concoction with the drinking straw before they joined you, both hopping up onto the barstools that sat at the table, Bucky pushing a third out for you which you politely declined;

"No thanks... not without a cushion..."

"Ah, gotcha"

Under the cover of the white noise in the building, you fell into a comfortable conversation with the two men, but eventually curiosity got the better of you;

"So... you two ever done anything like last night before?"

Both shook their head, Lance speaking first;

"I've been with two girls in the past..."

"And I’ve shared a girl with an ex military mate of mine... but never... err... in the same umm..." Bucky paused, considering his words

"Hole?" you finished for him.

He laughed softly;

"Yeah... that..." he wrapped his real hand around your forearm, stroking your skin softly; "Anyway, you doing ok? Apart from being a bit sore?"

Nodding, you smiled at the two men;

"Yeah, like my stomach muscles hurt..."

"That'll be from the seven orgasms you had" Lance interrupted

"... and my ankle is doing much better now. I know I won't be sitting on anything hard anytime soon"

"That's a shame" Lance cut in again, his eyes sparkling with mischief as you gave him a friendly pat on the arm.

"Anyway, you two ok?"

Bucky shifted in his seat;

"Nothing that won’t stop me wanting to do it again" Lance looked at his quizzically; "I think I mighta strained my foreskin..."

The suck of smoothie you'd been attempting to swallow at that point suddenly shot to the back of your throat as you attempted not to laugh, and once you'd recovered from your coughing fit you decided it was time to get on with the rest of your day. Leaning over to kiss each man on the cheek, you smiled at Bucky as you grabbed your drink;

"Never mind Bucky, it just means you will have to try a different hole next time. Now I don't know about you two, but I’m going to the steam room; I’ve got some aches that I need to sweat out"

The two men watched you go, both with their jaws hanging slack as they contemplated what you'd just said;

"Did she just...?"

"Yup" Lance smirked

"Well who'd a thought it? A dame that seems so innocent being into that..."

Lance finished the last of his drink before standing and shooting the cup in the trash;

"If you can do 100 pushups quicker than me, you get first dibs on her back door"

"You're on golden boy"

 


End file.
